Jam Bumi
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Inilah yang terjadi jika dunia Pokemon juga mengadakan Earth Hour. Keromantisan dan persahabatan yang kental sangat terasa pada saat langit malam menunjukkan keindahannya. Fic spesial Earth Hour. Pairing: Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Franticshipping.


**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Ini adalah fanfic spesial** _ **Earth**_ _ **Hour**_ **atau Jam Bumi, terjadi di dunia Pokemon. Inilah yang terjadi jika dunia Pokemon juga mengadakan** _ **Earth Hour**_ **. Keromantisan dan persahabatan yang kental sangat terasa pada saat langit malam menunjukkan keindahannya.**

 **Pairing utama: Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Franticshipping**

 _ **Rate**_ **, T**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** _ **shipper**_ **dan astronom amatir yang antusias dengan** _ **Earth Hour.**_

Sebuah kampanye. Sebuah acara. Diadakan untuk menyadarkan penduduk Bumi bahwa Bumi sudah tua renta. Dia perlu beristirahat sebentar dari penyedotan sumber daya alamnya untuk energi, terutama energi listrik. Caranya, dengan mematikan lampu pada pukul 20.30 sampai 21.30.

Ada orang yang skeptis dengan cara ini. Mereka menganggap cara ini kurang efektif. Namun ada juga yang antusias dengan mengadakan acara untuk menyambut waktu ini. Lalu, para profesor dari seluruh region melakukan sebuah komunikasi yang intinya adalah ...

" _MATIKAN SEMUA LAMPU DI DUNIA SELAMA SATU JAM SAJA"_

Semua profesor setuju dan kemudian pada jam itu, semua lampu di semua region mati. Hal yang terjadi berikutnya akan sangat luar biasa.

Daerah yang melakukan kegiatan ini pertama kali adalah daerah Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, dan Sinnoh. Di Kanto, para penduduk menonton keindahan langit yang jarang mereka lihat karena lampu yang membutakan langit. Green dan Blue melihatnya dengan kagum.

"Greeny, aku tidak menduga langit bisa seindah ini waktu malam hari," kata Blue.

"Untuk kali ini, aku setuju, Blue. Aku harap hari seperti ini akan ada terus. Aku ingin melihat bentangan bintang yang luas itu," kata Green sambil tiba-tiba menyentuh tangan Blue. Mereka berdua sedikit terhenyak karena kontak sederhana itu.

"Eh, aku minta maaf," kata Green.

"Tidak apa-apa, Green. Kalau kau ingin menggenggamnya, aku tidak masalah. Tanganku sedikit dingin belakangan ini," kata Blue. Green menghela napasnya sebentar, lalu menggenggam tangannya Blue. Kemudian, mereka melihat langit itu lagi.

Sementara itu, masih di Kanto, di Hutan Viridian, Red dan Yellow duduk di bawah pohon, melihat bentangan langit yang sama dengan yang dilihat Green dan Blue.

"Red-san, langitnya indah," kata Yellow.

"Suasananya juga asri. Para Pokemon malam bernyanyi dengan indah," kata Red. Suasana langit malam yang indah ditambah dengan musik dari para Pokemon malam membuat Yellow mengantuk.

"Kau mengantuk, Yellow?" tanya Red. Yellow mengantuk.

"Tidurlah di pundakku. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku juga agak mengantuk," kata Red/

"Eh? Red-san tak perlu repot-repot begitu," kata Yellow.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah kelelahan. Kau perlu istirahat," kata Red dengan senyum manisnya, meyakinkan Yellow untuk beristirahat di pundaknya. Yellow mengangguk sambil tersenyum, masih menahan semburat merah di pipinya. Akhirnya Yellow bersandar pada pundak milik Red sambil terus melihat indahnya malam itu.

Sementara itu di Johto, Gold, Silver, dan Crystal melihat pemandangan Johto dari Gunung Silver. Cuaca di Johto sedang cerah dari atas sampai bawah, membuat mereka bisa melihat pemandangan Johto sepenuhnya. Mereka melihat semua lampu di Johto mati, memberikan pemandangan luar biasa dari sudut pandang yang lebih luas.

"Paling tidak sekarang para Pokemon bisa melihat dunia mereka dengan lebih baik," kata Crystal.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Gold.

"Para Pokempn terkadang terganggu oleh sinar lampu. Sekarang, tanpa sinar lampu yang mengganggu, para Pokemon bisa berjalan lebih leluasa di daerah Johto," kata Crystal.

"Ditambah lagi, ini terjadi di seluruh region karena memang ini adalah acara sedunia. Sayangnya hanya satu jam. Aku harap bisa lebih lama lagi," kata Silver. Gold dan Crystal mengangguk.

"Kita harus bicara ke Profesor Elm untuk rencana tahun depan," kata Gold.

"Aku setuju. Pokemon butuh waktu lebih banyak," kata Crystal. Lalu mereka melihat Johto lagi sambil mempersiapkan minuman hangat yang sudah mereka siapkan sebelumnya.

Sementara itu, di Hoenn, Ruby dan Sapphire saling berangkulan atas atap rumah mereka di Littleroot. Mereka baru saja berdansa sambil menikmati langit yang memberikan suasana cinta yang kental.

"Ruby, aku senang kau merencanakan ini," kata Sapphire.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menguji pakaian yang kubuat untukmu ini. Namun kau terlihat sangat cantik sampai-sampai aku ingin berdansa denganmu seperti seorang pangeran dan putri dari cerita dongeng kerajaan, dengan ditemani sinar kerlap-kerlip dari bintang yang sangat banyak di atas kepala kita dan tidak ada yang mengganggu kita," kata Ruby dengan senyum bahagianya.

"Oh, Ruby, aku tak menyangka kau bisa seromantis ini," kata Sapphire.

"Aku juga tidak menduga kalau kau mau menerima undanganku seperti ini," kata Ruby.

"Ya, aku mau karena aku ingin bersamamu malam ini, ketika lampu dimatikan dan kita bisa menikmati malam ini," kata Sapphire. Lalu mereka berdansa lagi.

Sementara itu di halaman rumah mereka, Emerald bermain dengan teleskopnya, melihat planet Yupiter yang sudah muncul bersama satelit-satelitnya. Dia mengamati Yupiter sambil berkata dalam hati, 'Tahan, Emerald. Jangan sampai kau terganggu dengan dua orang yang sedang memadu kasih di atas sana.'

Mohon bersabar, Emerald. Ini ujian bagimu.

Sementara itu, di Sinnoh, Platinum mengundang Diamond dan Pearl untuk makan malam di halaman rumahnya. Tentunya Diamond menjawab ya dan Pearl mengikuti. Saat mereka sudah ada di sana, yang ada hanya sinar lilin.

"Nona? Di sinikah kita makan malam?" tanya Pearl.

"Benar, Pearl dan Diamond. Karena semua lampu dimatikan, jadinya kami memakai lilin," kata Platinum.

"Ya, ini menambah keromantisan makan malam kalau dilihat dari sudut pandangku," kata Diamond. Pipinya Platinum sedikit memerah. Untungnya karena lilin bersinar redup, jadi raut wajah yang memerah itu tidak terlihat jelas.

Mereka makan dengan elegan seperti pada acara makan mewah. Tidak ada hal lain yang lebih nikmat melainkan makan malam mewah di bawah beludru langit malam bersama orang-orang tercinta.

Setelah selesai dengan empat region itu, region berikutnya adalah Kalos. Di tempat ini, suasananya lebih meriah karena waktu mematikan lampunya dihitung mundur. X dan Y ada di sana untuk ikut menghitung mundur.

"Waktu sebentar lagi akan menunjukkan pukul 20.30. Semua orang diharapkan melihat jam besar di layar dekat _Prism Tower_ ," suara dari pengeras suara yang berada dekat mereka membuat mereka berdua memfokuskan pandangan mereka ke layar. Kurang satu menit.

"Kurang satu menit lagi ya?" tanya X.

"Yap. Dan kemudian lampu di _Prism Tower_ akan mati, disusul dengan lampu lainnya di seluruh Kalos," kata Y.

"Benar-benar acara yang menarik," kata X. Akhirnya, waktunya hampir tiba.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ..." dan lampu di _Prism Tower_ mati, disusul dengan lampu-lampu di seluruh Kalos. X dan Y menyalakan lilin yang mereka bawa.

"Semoga dengan tindakan kita menghemat energi, Bumi kita mendapatkan tambahan waktu hidup lebih banyak bersama kita," kata Y. X mengangguk.

Setelah Kalos, giliran Unova. Setelah lampu dimatikan, mereka semua melihat pemandangan langit yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Sebagian besar penduduk Unova belum pernah melihat galaksi bimasakti sebelumnya. Inilah saat ketika mereka semua akan melihat galaksi rumah ini.

Whitley adalah salah satu orang yang sudah bersiap untuk melihat galaksi. Bersama dengan Black, White, dan Blake, mereka berempat menyaksikan galaksi itu di pinggiran Unova.

Terakhir, deburan ombak di pantai Alola dimanfaatkan oleh Sun untuk beristirahat. Ketiadaan lampu yang menyala membuatnya santai. Beruntungnya, tidak ada juga pesanan untuk malam ini karena pesanan sudah terkirim sejak tadi siang.

Moon melihat Sun berbaring di atas pasir pantai. Moon akhirnye mendekati Sun.

"Sun, kau sedang apa?" tanya Moon.

"Ya, berbaring santai setelah kerja keras seharian," kata Sun.

"Mengapa di pinggir pantai? Bukannya rumah lebih enak untuk istirahat?" tanya Moon.

"Dan melewatkan pemandangan langit yang indah ini?" tanya Sun sambil melihat langit di atasnya. Moon akhirnya juga melihat langit di atasnya, mengikuti Sun.

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi kau benar, Sun," kata Moon.

Semua region mendapatkan keindahan malam yang belum pernah didapatkan sebelumnya. Ini semua karena sebuah acara satu jam tanpa lampu dengan nama yang sederhana.

 _ **Jam Bumi**_

 **...**

 **Selesai. Jangan lupa, nanti malam matikan lampumu yang tidak terpakai dari pukul 20.30 sampai 21.30 untuk menghemat energi dan menyelamatkan Bumi dari dampak buruk perubahan iklim.**

 **Kritik dan saran diapresiasi.**

 **RWD keluar.**


End file.
